ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Bohaterski strajk
Odcinek 48 - Bohaterski strajk - czterdziesty ósmy odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 26.04.2009 w TVP1. Opis Witebskiego w siedzibie nowopowstałej lokalnej telewizji odwiedza Dyrektorka oraz Doktor. Zawiadamiają go, iż jako miejscowa budżetówka, czyli reprezentanci służby zdrowia i oświaty, doszli do porozumienia i wszczynają strajk. Nie mają jednak przewodniczącego, zatem zostanie nim Tomasz. Gdy ten próbuje się wykręcać, tłumaczą mu, że tylko on jest na tyle niezależny od miejscowej władzy, aby móc się podjąć funkcji. Innymi słowy – Witebski, który jest nie tylko nauczycielem, ale i pisarzem oraz redaktorem, ma się podłożyć. Stach raczy kompanów z ławeczki przywiezioną z zagranicznych wojaży Metaxą. Zaniepokojonych widokiem tylko jednej butelki kolegów uspokaja, że na poczęstunek przeznaczył tradycyjnie tyle flaszek, ile należy czyli "statystycznie po jednej na głowę". Gdy tak o statystyce mowa, Pietrek mimochodem rzuca, iż słyszał w telewizji jakoby co piąte dziecko pochodziło ze zdrady małżeńskiej. Solejuk, który jest ojcem siedmiorga dzieci, niesłychanie się tą informacją przejmuje. Udaje się do domu i oświadcza żonie, iż amerykańscy naukowcy udowodnili, że jedno z dzieci nie jest jego. Początkowo Solejukowa usiłuje go wyśmiać, ale gdy widzi, że mąż jest śmiertelnie poważny, przyznaje się, iż istotnie w czasach, gdy ten nieustannie siedział w więzieniu za kolejne "włamy", raz go zdradziła, thumb|200pxza żadne jednak skarby świata nie chce wyznać z kim. Solejuka po tej informacji ogarnia istna obsesja – a to uważnie ogląda każde z dzieci, doszukując się cudzych genów, a to studiuje księgi parafialne, w nadziei, że może znajdzie tam jakieś informacje. Posuwa się nawet do próby wyciągnięcia od Proboszcza tajemnicy spowiedzi. Na plebanii Michałowa częstuje księży musaką, na która przepis dostała od pewnego szefa kuchni na Krecie. Najwyraźniej jednak podczas dwukrotnego tłumaczenia receptury, najpierw z greckiego na niemiecki, a następnie na polski, coś musiało pójść nie tak, bowiem danie jest niejadalne. Ksiądz Robert podejmuje się zakopania potrawy w ogródku i to na tyle głęboko, aby się do niej nie dobrały kury, które gotowe po tym pozdychać. W studiu wilkowyjskiej telewizji Czerepach i Lucy, której towarzyszy mąż, ustalają szczegóły i termin debaty, jaka ma się odbyć między kandydatami na funkcję wójta. Wszystko przebiega z pozoru pomyślnie i bez zakłóceń, ale Kusego niepokoi podejrzane zadowolenie Czerepacha, który jego zdaniem wyraźnie szykuje jakieś świństwo. Tymczasem Czerepach zajmuje się budowaniem odpowiedniego image`u Wójta. Najpierw w jego domu dobiera mu garderobę i nakazuje nabyć ciemny garnitur, a nieco później w Urzędzie Gminy wyjaśnia mu znaczenie gestów i prezentuje różne techniki perswazji. Podczas tego treningu, docierają do nich informacje o strajku, jaki nauczyciele i doktor wszczęli pod ośrodkiem zdrowia. thumb|200pxOczywiście przed wyborami żaden strajk Wójtowi nie jest potrzebny, Czerepach zatem udaje się do buntowników i aby osłabić ich morale, wśród udawanego podziwu dla straceńców rzuca od niechcenia, że Wójt pewnie wprowadzi w szkole zarząd komisaryczny, a doktora podda mobilizacji jako służbę medyczną. Zarówno Dyrektorka, jak Wezół są mocno przerażeni tymi sugestiami, ale Witebski nie daje się zastraszyć i wyprowadza strajkujących pod Urząd Gminy. thumb|200pxTam z kolei Wójt wypuszcza na nich Dudę. Ten, za radą Czerepacha, powołując się na przypadkowo wymienione przepisy prawne, straszy zgromadzonych karami więzienia, a nauczycieli – utratą prawa do wykonywania zawodu, którą to sankcję rzekomo przewiduje Karta Nauczyciela. W tej sytuacji Dyrektorka zarządza odwrót do ośrodka zdrowia, a Witebski pozostaje przed Urzędem sam. W gabinecie doktora Tomasz dowiaduje się, że strajkujący na tyle wystraszyli się bezpodstawnych gróźb Dudy, że przeprowadzają głosowanie w sprawie kontynuowania protestu. Wyniki głosowania są załamujące, bowiem okazuje się, że za utrzymaniem strajku jest jedynie Witebski. thumb|200pxPolicjant, który jest zajęty zabezpieczaniem protestu, dostaje wiadomość, iż ma doprowadzić Pietrka na przesłuchanie do Radzynia, w sprawie pobicia przez niego pewnego dziennikarza. Nie mając zamiaru wykonać tego rozkazu, Stasiek prosi dyskretnie Kusego o pomoc. Chodzi o to, aby Pietrek zrobił wszystko, żeby Staśka nawet przypadkiem nie spotkać, skoro bowiem ten poszukiwanego nigdzie nie znajdzie, to i doprowadzić nie będzie miał kogo. Solejuk kompletnie struty siedzi z kompanami na ławeczce, a gdy Stach próbuje go pocieszać, że statystyką nie ma się co tak przejmować wyznaje, że jego żona do zdrady się przyznała. W rozpaczy usiłuje wymóc na kolegach przysięgę, iż żaden z nich nie brał w tym udziału. Pietrek i Stach spokojnie wyjaśniają, że pierwszy z nich jest za młody, a drugi wówczas był za granicą. Natomiast Hadziuk wpada w furię, że Solejukowi w ogóle przyszło do głowy mu takie pytania zadawać. Gdy Solejuk przeprasza i uspokojony popija sobie piwko, Stach zauważa, że Hadziuk ociera z ulgą pot z czoła. Po jego minie wie już, kto dawno temu przyprawił rogi koledze. Siedząc w swojej pracowni Kusy otrzymuje dwa interesujące telefony. Z pierwszego dowiaduje się, że powieść Witebskiego odniosła ogromny sukces i hurtownia zamawia kolejne 10 tys. egzemplarzy. Drugi zaś przynosi jeszcze lepsze wiadomości, okazuje się bowiem, że z Tomaszem chce przeprowadzić wywiad telewizja i to nie byle jaka, a ogólnopolska "Jedynka". Kusy, biegnąc do ośrodka zdrowia, dzieli się po drodze tą informacją z Czerepachem, który wpada w przerażenie. Gna do Urzędu Gminy i radzi jak najszybciej podjąć działania, aby uprzedzić wypadki. Wójta ogarnia istna rozpacz, bo na podwyżki dla nauczycieli i służby zdrowia będzie musiał poświęcić budżet przewidziany na nagrody dla kierownictwa Gminy (czyli jego samego i Czerepacha), a to - bagatelka – 70 tys. złotych! Czerepach jednak stwierdza, że to nie wydatek, a inwestycja i innego wyjścia nie ma. thumb|200pxKusy tymczasem prosi dziennikarkę, aby przed wywiadem z Witebskim poświęciła nieco czasu samej akcji protestacyjnej, mówiąc jej, że tych parę metrów taśmy zrobi naprawdę wiele dobrego. Wójt zjawia się pod ośrodkiem w chwili, gdy strajk ma się właśnie na skutek głosowania zakończyć. Zanim jednak Dyrektorka zdąża mu tę nowinę ogłosić, Kozioł przed kamerami wszem i wobec oświadcza, że pieniądze na podwyżki już na konta szkoły i ośrodka zdrowia przelał, co wzbudza zrozumiałe owacje i okrzyki radości. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz) *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza) *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz) *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Arkadiusz Nader (policjant Stasiek) *Piotr Pręgowski (Patryk Pietrek) *Bogdan Kalus (Tadeusz Hadziuk) *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk) *Jacek Kawalec (polonista Tomasz Witebski) *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa) *Magdalena Kuta (księgowa Leokadia Paciorek) *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda) *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta) *Wojciech Wysocki (doktor Mieczysław Wezół), *Bartek Kasprzykowski (wikary Robert), *Ewa Kuryło (dyrektorka szkoły), *Elżbieta Romanowska (Jola), *Jędrzej Cempura (Marianek Solejuk), *Anna Stępień (Kasia Solejuk), *Arkadiusz Sokołowski (Muniek Solejuk), *Karol Sokołowski (Zbyszek Solejuk), *Radosław Sokołowski (Rysio Solejuk), *Daniel Zawiska (syn Solejuków) *Andrzej Walden (pacjent), *Iwona Schymalla (dziennikarka), *Krzysztof Bożym (operator), Cytaty *'"Ujdzie, ale w smaku tak jakby cuś lekarstwo"' - Hadziuk o koniaku greckim *'"Oszukać, wiadomo, zawsze przyjemnie."' - Wójt *'"Aleś ją opętał."' - Wójt do Czerepacha o Lodzi *'"Kobieta to skłonność do zdrady ma chyba przyrodzoną."' - Wójt *'"Taki to i alkohol, polubisz, a przyzwyczaić się nie da, bo już się skończył"' - Hadziuk *'"A ty się czego dzisiaj nachlał, jak z apteki od ciebie jedzie. Co to, leki już zacząłeś brać, bo Mamrot za słabo działa?"' - Solejukowa do Solejuka *Solejuk:"Amerykańskie uczone ustaliły, że jedno nie moje jest. Solejukowa:"No jak stary, jak ja w życiu żadnego amerykańskiego uczonego nie widziała" Solejuk:"Mnie możesz kłamać, księdzu na spowiedzi nie powiedzieć, ale nauki się nie wyprzesz" *Ksiądz Robert o musace przygotowanej przez Michałową:"Jak Michałowa wyjdzie, to pójdę do ogródka i zakopię." Proboszcz:"Tylko głęboko, bo jak kury się do tego dokopią, to padną." *Solejukowa:"A ty czego patrzysz na dzieciaki jak wilk na kabany?" Solejuk:"Patrze jakie geny mają" *Pacjent pod Ośrodkiem Zdrowia:"Jak nie przyniosę zwolnienia to mi w pracy łeb urwą" Dyrektorka:"Jak urwą, pan przyjdzie. Z takimi obrażeniami doktor przyjmie." *'"Czerepach! Nie filozuj mi tutaj tylko myśl, jak pożogę ugasić"' - Wójt *'"Dawniej ZOMO by się wezwało, dziesięć minut i byłby spokój, a tu przpisy o wszystkim decydują. Już człowieka to w ogóle zza paragrafu nie widać"' - Wójt *'"A pan Czerepach co, na przeszpiegi?"' - Dyrektorka Szkoły do Czerepacha *'"Solejuk! Ja ciebie zaraz wyspowiadam i taką pokutę ci zadam, że ty ruski miesiąc popamiętasz!"' - Proboszcz do Solejuka *Tomasz Witebski:"Będziemy walczyć do końca!" Dyrektorka szkoły:Oby nie naszego!" *'"Jeszcze trochę, bym ci sam uwierzył..."' - Wójt do Czerepacha, który demonstrował techniki perswazji i manipulacji *'"Służba zdrowia na wygnaniu, dawaj forsę stary draniu!"' - protestujący przed Urzędem Gminy *'"Jednostka w historii ma znaczenie"' - Czerepach *'"Zabiłbym tego dzicioroba, ale nie wiem kogo"' - Solejuk *Solejuk:"A może któryś z was mi żonę zbrzuchacił jak ja za wolność siedziałem?" Pietrek:"Jak wolność nastała to Solejuk też siedział" Solejuk:"Ale w niewoli" *'"To już sumienia trzeba nie mieć, żeby mnie o cuś takiego pytać się. Przecież ja przyjaciel twój jestem, od dziecka razem pijem i ty mnie takie pytania zadajesz?! Wstyd!"' - Hadziuk do Solejuka, który podejrzewa, że to któryś z kompanów z ławeczki "zbrzuchacił" mu żonę *'"Niech szlag jasny te media trafi!"' - Wójt *'"Na urzędzie jednak powinni być ludzie doświadczeni, z administracją obeznani"' - Wójt Zobacz też *Seria IV *Seria IV (DVD) *Seria IV (Album) *Romanse i zdrady *Areszty i więzienia *Kuchnia Michałowej Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria IV